


Scars

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Medical Trauma, Minor Injuries, OTP Feels, Scars, Shipping, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: After fighting some Purple Dragons, Mona Lisa returns an injured Raphael to the lair to heal his wounds. The couple soon gets to talking about their views, stories, and regrets on their own battle scars.
Relationships: Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time I'm sharing one of my fanfics on Archive so hopefully I did it right. This story is already on my Tumblr and on my Wattpad so I'm giving Archive a try and see where this goes. I hope you enjoy!

"OWW! SON OF A BITCH!"

"I know it hurts but please be still," Mona says as she tends to Raphael’s wounds. "It's going to get infected if you don't let me properly clean it."

Raphael has always been known as the type to throw the first punch, living by the phrase, 'Fight first, ask questions later'. But this time it really backfired for him. He didn't expect the Purple Dragons to actually be a threat, but they have gotten tougher, recruited some new members that were bigger and stronger than him. A mission he and Mona thought would be quick and easy, turned out to be harder than the couple expected. Raph almost didn't make it out of there, but thankfully, Mona Lisa had his back. With her help, they were able to take a few Purple Dragons down and send them to jail while the others, to Raph's disappointment, got away.

Raphael was injured after that fight, covered in bruises and cuts. He was bleeding badly. He wanted to go after the criminals that got away, but Mona insisted that she should take him back to the lair, return him to his room to patch up his wounds before they got worse.

Raphael was already covered in bandages, thanks to Mona, with her knowledge of medical care from her time in the military. There was a large patch on Raphael's right cheek, bandages wrapped around his stomach and chest, and a few bandages and stitches on his legs and left arm. There was one final cut Mona had to tend to. A large and deep cut on his right arm.

Mona pulls out a bottle of alcohol and opens it. She gently pours a bit of it onto a small cloth, "I need to clean up this final one so this is going to sting again." Gently, she begins to place the cloth on Raphael's arm.

Raphael bites his lip, holding back his screams as his arm begins to burn from the alcohol on his open wound.

"I'm sorry," Mona says softly.

"Don't be," Raph says, grinding his teeth. "I've felt worse."

Mona begins wiping the wound. She looks at Raph, seeing him in distress. "You were brave out there today," she said, trying to cheer up her boyfriend.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, right. You're just saying that. I got my shell kicked today!"

"No, no. I mean it," she said, releasing the cloth from his arm. She grabbed some bandages from the first aid kit and continued by saying, "You fought with courage and stayed strong throughout the whole fight, like you always do." Mona smiles as she gives Raph a quick kiss on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "and you looked so handsome the entire time."

Raph smiles, finally giving in to her complement, "Thanks, but you were great today, too. If it wasn't for you, I would have been a goner."

She smiles at him, flattered by his gratitude. Mona began to wrap up the injuries, "These cuts were deep," she said. "You're lucky that this is all they did to you. You'll be fine. They'll all heal in a few weeks, but this one will possibly leave a scar."

Raph shrugs, "I don't mind."

"How can you not mind?" she asked. "It’s going to be a permanent mark on your body."

"I just don't really see it as a bad thing." Raph answered, "My dad always told us that scars are helpful because they help you learn from your mistakes. Help you improve in the future or something like that."

"Hmm, that's not what I was taught," Mona says as she finishes wrapping Raph's arm. "On my planet, scars are seen as punishments for your mistakes and failures, not lessons. The more you have the more dishonor you bring to your name." 

Raphael looks at his girlfriend as she continued, "Yes, scars can help you learn but they're just rewards for your foolish mistakes."

Raph leans in to Mona, with their noses so close to touching. Raph smirks, "Are you saying what I did today was foolish?" he teased.

"Hmmm, maybe," she giggles.

Raph laughs.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, that's kind of a depressing way to see it," he added.

Mona looks at Raphael confused.

"You know Mona," Raph says as he leans away from her, "scars don't have to be viewed in a negative light, I think they’re pretty cool."

"Pretty cool, how?"

"They can tell stories," Raph said as he smirked at Mona. "Besides, I think another scar just makes me look more badass."

She giggles, "I guess that's one way to look at it." Mona then examines Raph's shell with curiosity. She places her finger on the chip in Raphael's plastron. "What about that one?" she asked. "What's the story behind that one?"

Raph touches the chip in his shell, "Oh, that one. Nothing serious. I got it when I was still a baby. I don't really remember it vividly, though. Splinter said that it was from my reckless attitude as a kid. Apparently I fell down some stairs and the fall was so hard it cracked my shell... but for some reason I also remember something about a shopping cart..."

"It never bothers you?" she asked

"Not really," Raph answered "I mean, when I was a kid I was annoyed because my brothers used to tease me about it from time to time, but after a while I got over it and grew to love my scar. They’re a part of me. They make me who I am."

"Interesting. I would never be so positive about my scars."

"You have scars?" Raph asked surprised as he examined her body, not seeing a single mark on her.

"Yes, from my time in the military."

"How many?"

"Umm, I have... a few, but I'm not proud of any of them."

"It's okay, Mona." Raph says trying to cheer her up, "You don't have to look at them so negatively."

Mona sadly smiles, "Thank you, Raphael. But you are mistaken."

"Come on, there's nothing to feel bad about- Wait. W-what are you doing?!" Raph nearly falls off his bed from the sight of when he looks at Mona and realizes that she is beginning to lift up her shirt. Embarrassed to see her topless, Raph covers his eyes.

Mona turns her back to Raphael, exposing her bare skin. Raphael uncovers his eyes. To his surprise, the lieutenant's back was covered in multiple scars and battle marks, all of different shapes and sizes. Each one looks worse and more painful than the last. Raph's eyes widened in surprise.

"Each one is a memory from my time on the battlefield. They are all of my past mistakes, the painful reminders of my past," Mona says looking away from Raph.

"Oh my God..."

Raph gently places his hand on her back, feeling the scars in his palm. He couldn't imagine what she has been through, the torture and trauma from being at war. Raph couldn't control himself, and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Mona, I'm so sorry..." Raph said in a heartbroken voice. He examined her scars, each one hurting him by just looking at them, but one stood out from the rest. The scar that was on her lower back, right above her tail. It was dark and he could tell that whatever it was stabbed deep into her body. It even looked like at one point it was infected.

Raph gently rubs the injury, "W-what happened here?" he asked, unsure if he really wants to know the truth.

From where Raphael's hand was resting, Mona could tell which scar he was referring to. She stayed silent as her eyes began to water, refusing to look at Raphael.

That's when Raph realizes what the scar was from, or who it was from. Lord Dregg. The scopinoid stung her when she was trying to help Raph and his brothers escape from Lord Dregg's planet. The poison from the sting infected her, nearly killed her. Fugitoid was able to stop the poison from spreading, but he never told Raph that the injury resulted in this horrific scar.

"Mona... I-"

"You say I don't have to look at my scars negatively, but that's all I can do with them, especially with that one!" Mona says angrily as she puts back on her shirt and turns to Raph. "It's an external reminder of what I did to you! It is my punishment for the worst mistake of my life!" Tears began to run down Mona's cheeks.

"Mona, it wasn't your fault," Raph said trying to comfort her, "It was Dregg. He blackmailed you, forced you to do those things. You had no choice."

"But I still hurt you and your family!" she says as she continues to cry. "I-I was horrible to you... This is my punishment. I deserve this pain..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Raph screamed as he grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes. He began to cry, "I never want you to think you deserve punishment for something you had no control over! It kills me to know that you feel like you deserve to be hurt! If anyone should feel horrible, it's me! I let my anger get the better of me and if I had just forgiven you when you apologized then you wouldn't have gone off to fight Dregg. I should have been by your side to protect you. It's my fault... I should've been there..." Raph rests his head on Mona's chest as he continues to cry, "I-I was the one who gave you that scar..."

"Raphael... please don't say that..." Mona then hugged Raphael as she comforted him. They embraced as they cried.

The couple stayed silent for a few minutes as they continued to embrace, feeling safe and at peace in each others’ arms.

"I guess we both did things we regret, huh?" Mona Lisa whispered, still holding Raphael.

"Yeah... we did," Raph whispered back. "But look at us now. We made it through a lot and were still together."

The couple end their hug and look at each other. Their eyes are swollen and red. Sore. But those eyes gaze at each other lovingly. Smiling, they wipe their eyes.

Mona places her hand on her lower back, touching the scar, "Maybe it can have a different meaning?" she suggests.

Raphael takes both her hands and holds them in his. "The scar can be proof that no matter what life throws at us, in the end we will still be together. Our care, trust, and love for each other is strong."

"Proof that our love is strong," she smiles as Raph nods, "I like that."

At that moment, Raphael and Mona Lisa leaned toward each other and joined in a soft, tender kiss.

They both knew they'd made mistakes from the past. Mistakes that cannot be changed, but they know their past actions do not have to define them. They've learned from those mistakes. They would make sure not to repeat them.

As the kiss ends, Raph looks at his girlfriend lovingly as he caresses her cheek. "I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," he whispers.

Mona smiles as she gently holds his hand that lays on her cheek and whispers, "As do I."

"I love you, Mona Lisa."

"I love you, too, Raphael."


End file.
